The Story of Zed's Really Helpful Mood
Zed is pre-occupied on doing the hobbies while the animals are trying help him do the chores. The problem is Zed doesn't listen to his friends by doing their jobs his way, which makes him become a hindrance. Summary Main Zoo Lucy shows out the animals a toy box, which is rumoured to tell stories. The toy box cannot tell stories, so the animals have to tell Lucy a story. Story Zed meets up with Georgina, who is offering him to remove weeds from her garden. Soon, he ends up causing mess on the garden, which makes Georgina very unhappy. Zed not only removed the weeds, but also removed many of the precious beets. He meets up with Toby who is trying to watch football in the jungle. Toby offered him for a nice walk, but Zed didn't listen to him. He ends up deploying him to the football match. Zed ends up cheating after Toby was deployed into the soccer match after the monkeys wanted to play the game. The animals have to restart the soccer match after being interrupted for cheating. Later on, he meets Ronald who is breaking boulders. Ronald does not need any help, warning him to be careful with his boulders. Zed doesn't listen to Ronald. He ends up kicking one, which caused all the boulders to break like a domino effect. He meets Herbert who is rolling a line of watermelons. After asking, Zed started eating some of the watermelons without an advice from Herbert. Soon, all the animals have a conversation about Zed who is not helping anyone. Zed ends up sulking near a tree, where Georgina is hiding. She advises her to listen to anyone completely before doing something. Georgina talks to the animals about Zed being sad. He sees Toby who is lost. However, Georgina says he must stop and listen to his friends first. He meets Toby who feels very sad. He does not like fast rides, so Zed gave him a slow ride. All the animals are very happy for reuniting him very slowly to everyone. Moral Ending The monkeys are having a hard time try to let the toy tell a story. The toy box can't tell any stories, because Lucy was just joking. First Appearances * Toy Box Gallery Ep 79 2.jpg Ep 79 3.jpg Ep 79 4.jpg Ep 79 5.jpg Ep 79 6.jpg Ep 79 7.jpg Ep 79 8.jpg Ep 79 9.jpg Ep 79 10.jpg Ep 79 11.jpg Ep 79 12.jpg Ep 79 13.jpg Ep 79 14.jpg Ep 79 15.jpg Ep 79 16.jpg Ep 79 17.jpg Ep 79 18.jpg Ep 79 19.jpg Ep 79 20.jpg Ep 79 21.jpg Ep 79 22.jpg Ep 79 23.jpg Ep 79 24.jpg Ep 79 25.jpg Ep 79 26.jpg Ep 79 27.jpg Ep 79 28.jpg Ep 79 29.jpg Ep 79 30.jpg Ep 79 31.jpg Ep 79 32.jpg Ep 79 33.jpg Ep 79 34.jpg Ep 79 35.jpg Ep 79 36.jpg Ep 79 37.jpg Ep 79 38.jpg Ep 79 39.jpg Ep 79 40.jpg Ep 79 41.jpg Ep 79 42.jpg Ep 79 43.jpg Ep 79 44.jpg Ep 79 45.jpg Ep 79 46.jpg Ep 79 47.jpg Ep 79 48.jpg Ep 79 49.jpg Ep 79 50.jpg Ep 79 51.jpg Ep 79 52.jpg Ep 79 53.jpg Ep 79 54.jpg Ep 79 55.jpg Ep 79 56.jpg Ep 79 57.jpg Ep 79 58.jpg Ep 79 59.jpg Ep 79 60.jpg Ep 79 61.jpg Ep 79 62.jpg Ep 79 63.jpg Ep 79 64.jpg Ep 79 65.jpg Ep 79 66.jpg Ep 79 67.jpg Ep 79 68.jpg Ep 79 67.jpg Ep 79 68.jpg Ep 79 69.jpg Ep 79 70.jpg Ep 79 71.jpg Ep 79 72.jpg Ep 79 73.jpg Ep 79 74.jpg Ep 79 75.jpg Ep 79 76.jpg Ep 79 77.jpg Ep 79 78.jpg Video Trivia * This is the Season 4 premiere. Category:Season 4 Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Episodes that Nelson told the story